The Internet of Things (IoT) allows for the internetworking of devices to exchange data among themselves to enable sophisticated functionality. For example, devices configured for home automation can exchange data to allow for the control and automation of lighting, air conditioning systems, security, etc. In the smart home environment, this can also include home assistant devices providing an intelligent personal assistant to respond to speech. However, seamlessly providing services across all of the devices in the home can be difficult.